There are a number of patents for devices for propelling an inflatable ball using springs or elastics, compressed air, rollers or pulleys turning at high speed, or oscillating arms driven by a spring or an elastic or a rotating motor.
These devices propel the ball in a curved or elongated trajectory according to the elevation setting of a guideway which is adjustable with respect to the horizontal setting of the device.
However, these devices cannot impart a hooked trajectory to the ball, in planned fashion, as a player can do by altering the point of impact on the ball such that the ball rotates around an axis which depends on the position of the point of impact with respect to the center of gravity of the ball.